


Take Apart Your Head (Chew It Up, And Swallow It)

by Anonymous



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As though somebody was reading his mind, there was a knock at his door. “Give me a fucking minute!” Another knock, this one was much more persistent.Cursing under his breath, Lloyd got out of bed and made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole, and gasped. Flagg gave Lloyd a small wave as though he could see him through the thick wood of the door.Or: Lloyd gets a visit he wasn’t prepared for.
Relationships: Randall Flagg/Lloyd Henreid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Take Apart Your Head (Chew It Up, And Swallow It)

Alone in his room was the only place Lloyd truly felt safe. No, “safe” wasn’t really the word he’d wanted to use. 

Free. 

Being alone in his room was the one place Lloyd Henreid felt _free_. Not that he could quite put his finger on why he felt that way… or really got a chance to reflect on it. Though in all honesty, it’s not like he wanted to spend his precious little alone time harping on why, deep in the back of his mind, he felt like nobody in New Vegas was as free as Flagg had promised. He knew not to voice those concerns out loud, though. The amount of people he’d seen crucified told him in no uncertain terms what would happen when Flagg was crossed. Still, those people deserved it. They had to have deserved it. 

Anyway, Lloyd was _different_. He wasn’t disposable like they were. He was Flagg’s right-hand man, after all. Flagg _needed_ him. The same way Lloyd needed Flagg. Flagg had quite literally given him the key to his salvation, and for that, Lloyd’s loyalty was unwavering. Who cared if some people needed to be made an example of? They had made the choice to betray Flagg, and got caught. They had to pay the price for it. 

It was as simple as that.

Lloyd sat at the edge of his bed, dangling the stone with the red flaw in front of his eyes. It glowed softly, the way it always did when he felt uneasy about something. To him, the flaw still looked like a key, though the stone had never changed again. _Ain’t no fuckin’ party magician._

Reassured, Lloyd smiled slightly, and hung the stone around his neck. A symbol of Lloyd’s importance to Flagg, and a warning to others. He chuckled to himself. How could he let himself think for even a moment that he was anything less than _untouchable_?

***  
As though somebody was reading his mind, there was a knock at his door. “Give me a fucking minute!” Another knock, this one was much more persistent.

Cursing under his breath, Lloyd got out of bed and made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole, and gasped. Flagg gave Lloyd a small wave as though he could see him through the thick wood of the door.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Lloyd hissed as he recoiled from the peephole as though he’d just been burned. His mind was racing. He couldn’t just ignore Flagg. It wasn’t usual at all for him to show up at Lloyd’s room. Lloyd was always the one being summoned to Flagg, not the other way around. He could only assume that something horrible had happened, despite Flagg looking extremely calm.

Expecting to be met with the worst, Lloyd quickly composed himself, and opened the door.

***  
Flagg didn’t seem too bothered by Lloyd’s failure to immediately answer his knocking, he even dismissed his fervent apologies with a flippant wave of his hand. “No need to apologize. You had no idea it was me.” The smile that had formed on Flagg’s lips was anything but kind, but Lloyd didn’t notice. That wolfish smile was the only type of smile he’d ever seen on Flagg, and he was just glad that there didn’t seem to be any emergency. “I was just… in the neighborhood, and thought I’d drop in on my good buddy, Lloyd Henreid. Mind if I come in for a second?”

“N-no. Come in.” Lloyd made himself smile, and step back from the door. Lloyd had been alone with Flagg many times before, but never in his own room. Something about it made him feel strangely _vulnerable_.

“Well, somebody seems a little bit nervous today,” Flagg stated as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “I didn’t catch you doing something you aren’t supposed to do, did I?”

Before Lloyd could even open his mouth to answer, Flagg burst out in laughter. “I’m just messing with you!” He exclaimed, joyfully throwing an arm around Lloyd’s shoulders, pulling him close. “I think you need to loosen up a little!”

“I just wasn’t expecting you to come down here. You surprised me, is all,” Lloyd answered, his tone light and cheery. He knew better than to make Flagg think he was unwelcome.

“I thought for sure that I was going to walk in on you getting laid. Wouldn’t that have been fun!” Flagg clapped Lloyd on the back. “I’m surprised Julie isn’t here right now. With the way she’s always clinging onto you.”

Something in the back of Lloyd’s mind told him that Flagg was _not_ surprised. He knew everything that was happening at all times. Lloyd had a hard time believing that the timing was just a coincidence. “Yeah, I was just about to get her. Just wanted a little privacy.”

“ _Privacy_?” There was a dangerous twinkle in Flagg’s eyes as he barked out the word. “What in the world could you want privacy from?”

“Nothing! Sometimes it’s just hard to think… with all the people fucking in the hallways.”

“I’m sure that you’ve joined them before. Are you somehow offended by them now?” Flagg asked, with what looked like genuine concern in his eyes. “You know that I can change anything that makes you uncomfortable. I never took you for a prude, but I’ll do that for you.” Another smile. “I know I promised that everybody could enjoy sex wherever and whenever they want… but I can easily walk that back a bit. I think it’ll go over well. Of course, I’ll give you credit for the change.”

Lloyd could feel the color rising in his cheeks as he looked down, his eyes locking onto the smiley face pin on Flagg’s denim jacket. “I ain’t no prude,” he murmured, trying not to look directly into the pin’s eyes. He’d never admit it, but something about it always left him with an unpleasant feeling. Though he knew that it was ridiculous to think like that. It was just a pin.

“What was that?” Flagg gently placed a hand underneath Lloyd’s chin, and tilted his head up so they were making eye contact. “Hmm?”

“I said I ain’t no prude,” Lloyd answered, surprised by how calm his voice sounded. It was the exact opposite of how he was truly feeling.

“No?” Flagg raised an eyebrow. “Prove it to me.”

Lloyd let out a nervous laugh. “Prove it to you? How do you want me to do that?”

“If you wanna be my lover…” Flagg sang softy, directly in Lloyd’s ear, as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. It wasn’t a comforting embrace, though. 

Lloyd was trapped. He knew that much. “Did I do s-something wrong?” He stammered, his previously calm façade quickly leaving him. “I can fix it if I did-”

Flagg cut off Lloyd’s sentence by roughly placing a hand over his mouth. “Can’t I show affection for my number one man?” He asked, moving his hand from Lloyd’s mouth, and moving it back down to his waist. “I know that you aren’t getting what you want. I’ve _seen_ you touch yourself when you thought you were all alone. I know exactly what you want, and I can give it to you. Free of charge!”

Lloyd’s body tensed, and he felt as though moving anything other than his eyes would cause him to be struck dead right then and there. Eventually, he made himself speak. “Is… is this professional?”

“Since when have you given a fuck about professionalism?” One of Flagg’s hands had slipped under Lloyd’s gaudy patterned shirt, and was pulling at his belt buckle. “Forget what the old world told you was appropriate, and what wasn’t. It wouldn’t have been professional of those people to fuck in the hallways, as you so eloquently put it, either. Nobody is telling them ‘no’ now.”

Lloyd tried to smile, but he felt it falter almost immediately. “But, you’re the top dog. So…” He let his sentence trail off, knowing that he didn’t have an argument. There was nobody above Flagg to give him orders. Even if there was, Lloyd doubted that he’d even follow them. 

Following orders wasn’t for people like Flagg. It was for people like Lloyd. Even before Captain Trips changed everything about the world. Including with the people who were still alive. First he followed Poke, and fatefully ended up right where Flagg needed to find him. If Captain Trips never came around, Lloyd knew that he’d have been put on Death Row. Maybe Flagg would’ve still needed him, and pulled strings to spare him from the electric chair. Either way, Lloyd would still end up following him to the ends of the Earth.

“Attaboy. Now you get it.” Flagg condescendingly patted Lloyd’s cheek. “I can make you feel like nobody else ever has.” 

Lloyd took a shaky breath, but found himself believing Flagg’s promise. _Always a follower._ He nodded once. “Okay…”

As though in a trance, his hands started working on Flagg’s belt. He could feel his hands move, but he wasn’t completely sure that he was even in control of them. It felt like he couldn’t even take his eyes from Flagg’s. He was only vaguely aware that his own belt had already been tossed on the floor.

***  
The next thing Lloyd knew, he was lying naked on his bed with Flagg straddling his waist. He didn’t remember getting undressed, but his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

With an almost tender expression, Flagg reached out to brush a strand of hair away from Lloyd’s face. “You look more scared than a virgin on your wedding night. Trust me, I’ve seen plenty of virgins, and plenty of wedding nights. _You_ are no virgin.”

“I’m not scared.” A lie, but he wasn’t going to admit that. 

Flagg’s hands ran over Lloyd’s chest. “Your heartbeat seems very fast for somebody who isn’t scared.” He tilted his head slightly, inquisitively.

“I’m fine.” Lloyd’s voice didn’t shake. For a moment, he almost believed himself.

Flagg began playing with Lloyd’s nipples, making his breath hitch. “You can relax now. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” Flagg’s voice was as sweet as honey, and Lloyd actually _could_ feel himself relax as he spoke. 

_It’s just fucking._ He mentally told himself. _Flagg chose me._

***  
As Lloyd became more turned on, the rougher Flagg got with him. Kisses turned to hickeys, which turned into into full-fledged bites. Flagg lifted his head up away from Lloyd’s neck, panting. “What do you think Julie will say when she finds out that you’ve been with somebody else?”

Lloyd groaned, only partly in pleasure. “I don’t wanna talk abou-” the sentence was cut off by a loud yelp as Flagg’s hand clamped shut around around his erect cock.

“I’ll ask again,” Flagg started, undeterred by Lloyd’s desperate writhing. “What do you think Julie will say when she realizes you were with somebody else today?” He loosened his grip, but didn’t let go of Lloyd completely. A warning that he could easily cause him more pain whenever he wanted to.

“I don’t know!” Lloyd gasped, breathing heavily. “It’s not like I’m the only guy she fucks.”

“Okay, that’s all I needed to know.” Flagg began stroking Lloyd, making him moan. “Maybe you’re not the only one, but you _are_ her favorite. I just wanted to make sure it won’t cause you any troubles.”

Lloyd shook his head. “No, no problems,” he insisted. “No problems.”

Flagg smirked, and caressed Lloyd’s cheek. “Right, then. We’re all good.” He slid slightly down Lloyd’s legs, and bent over. 

The warmth of Flagg’s mouth around him made Lloyd gasp out loud. Licking his lips, he reached up, and ran his hand through his own hair. Even with all of the uncertainty he’d been feeling, there was one thing he thing thing he knew for sure: Flagg was already making him feel like nobody ever had.

***  
When Lloyd’s breathing became more ragged, and Flagg could taste the pre-come, he pulled back. He made a tutting noise at Lloyd’s dismayed whine, and hip buck. “This is all part of the fun,” he crooned. “It’s my turn now. Roll onto your stomach.”

Wide-eyed, Lloyd obeyed. Though it was difficult not to complain about the discomfort of his erection. He knew that he just had to trust Flagg. “There’s lube in the nightstand.”

Flagg laughed. “Sure, we’ll use the lube… this time.”

Lloyd couldn’t focus on the implications of _this time_. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he felt Flagg get off of him, and heard the nightstand’s drawer open. “I’ve never done it like this before,” he confessed.

“Oh, I’m about to change your life.” Flagg sounded giddy.

That wasn’t a lie, either.

It wasn’t long before he felt Flagg’s hands on his ass. He didn’t have much time to think before he felt Flagg begin to push into him. An involuntary whine escaped him, and he pressed his face into the mattress. “Fuck!”

“Shh… shh.” Flagg pet his hair, damp with sweat. “That was the hard part. The rest is a walk in the park.” 

Flagg began thrusting into Lloyd. Slowly at first, but he quickly fell into a rhythm, grunting with every few thrusts.

The faster the thrusts became, the tighter Lloyd’s grip on the bedsheets got. It was an odd feeling, but not exactly unpleasant. He moaned in time with with Flagg. For the moment, his mind was off the discomfort of his erection.

***  
Flagg’s rhythm stuttered as he came. Breathing deeply, he rolled off Lloyd, and laid flat on his back. “I told you it would be a good time,” he hummed, rubbing Lloyd’s shoulders. He wasn’t on the bed for long, though. 

Lloyd hadn’t even fully recovered when he felt Flagg get up. He rolled over, and propped himself up on his forearms. He never took his eyes off Flagg as he collected his discarded clothes off the floor. “What about me?” He asked indignantly, his face still flushed red. 

Flagg calmly finished dressing, and crouched down. There was barely an inch between his face and Lloyd’s. “You know how to jerk off,” he answered, his voice playful. “I’ve seen you do it before, remember?” Lloyd tried to speak, but Flagg stopped him immediately. His entire body language changing. “This has been a lot of fun. Let’s do it again real soon, yeah?” He turned to leave, not waiting for Lloyd to agree.

Just like that, Lloyd was left alone. A tear slid down his cheek as he stared at the door in shock. He still wasn’t sure what to think about what had just happened. Or what he had truly just done. The only thing he knew was that Flagg would pay him more visits like that. Lloyd would just have to get used to it. He’d think of it as a new duty to perform.

To keep a grip on the sliver of sanity he still had.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from anything I’ve ever written before. It was interesting playing around with Flagg, and try to get his voice down. I’m hoping to write more for The Stand soon!


End file.
